The popularity of computer-implemented games is ever-growing, and this popularity has been recognized by many entities acquiring value through the popularity of these games. For example, advertising through the user interfaces for these games has become an effective way to market products and services to consumers playing these games.
While these games may be useful platforms for communicating to players, the effect of such communication is typically limited to the display of an advertisement, and little interaction with the players is involved.